Unexpected Triangle YuRi
by bla-que
Summary: Read to find out ne? Basically not good at summaries...


Title: Unexpected Triangle (YuRi)  
Part: 1/2  
Author: Bluefalls or Bluey for short…  
E-mail: narel_chan@hotmail.com  
Pairing: YURI – Mainly Fujii x Haruko and Haruko x Ayako…  
Warning: Grammar mistakes, OOCness… YURI… YURI…  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and it characters do not belong to me lar haix…

Other: Another Yuri ficcie from me… *sigh* oh yar, another POV btw… Also, seems like both my Yuri ficcies involve Haruko, but it's just because she's the most familiar female character… But actually, I still hate her…

First Notes: Just telling you that since this is Fujii's POV, this is based on her inner feelings and may be not at all identical to the shy girl you know from SD. 

-Fujii's POV-

I look at you, feeling a painful prick in my heart. Your previous crush on that Rukawa Kaede is now over. But now… you're unexpectedly falling for another unexpected person… The person I would expect the least for you to fall for, that is. Ayako… and we don't even know her last name. Why her of all people? Why HER? Why not another… him… so that I won't feel so defeated as I am feeling now? And to think that I've lost with another girl who doesn't even know about your feelings… for your love… for your attention…

You're trying very hard to talk normally to Ayako. But still, I can still see the red blush present on your face. Just like the way that Sakuragi Hanamichi acts when he talks to you, or how you reacted when you received a reaction from Rukawa last time. But still, how can Ayako could be so dense so as not to realize your feelings for her? Or maybe she's just pretending not to notice it. And I'm really glad for this, or else I'll be mourning in my room every night…

I don't know… do I really love you? Matsui knows about all this. She knows about my 'liking' for you. I've told her. And made her swear to keep it a secret. But she keeps telling me that it's just a crush, not to like you, especially since you're my dear friend. Especially since we're close friends. I don't know… Sometimes I tell myself that I don't love you. That it's just an infatuation, that it'll end someday… But it has been going on for so long… for more than a year already… and it's making me not believe whatever I have thought before…

What is love? I've never said that I've been in love with anyone before, except for you. My previous crush on Sakuragi had never been treated as love. So, instead of crush, why do I think that I love you now? I don't really know, actually. I try to please you as much as I can. And whenever you are even a bit angry at me, I feel totally hurt. Not that I've never felt hurt before, but this hurt felt different. How do I know that I'm in love with you then, you'll ask? It's how I feel, I guess. If not, tell me then, what IS love?

~-~  
I feel pain whenever you are mad at me  
I feel down whenever you snap at me  
And I realised that the pain was never terrible…  
… until it was you who was angry at me  
  
You only had her in your eyes  
And would wait for her no matter what  
~-~ 

You're always talking about her. Trying your best to have at least a look of her everyday. Secretly chasing after her and following her whenever you have the chance. I try my best to help you, to tell you whenever I see her… and I even got excited. I got excited about the idea of pleasing you and making you happy. I know I'm supposed to feel sad, and that's what I felt after all the 'excitement'. And then I regretted what I did, regretted telling you of her. _I am like sacrificing everything for the sake of your happiness_… 

I tried forgetting you. I tried liking another person. What's his name? Yasuda? But, _I found out that it is not easy to forget you after all_. I still kept thinking about you. Last time I had told Matsui that my feelings for you was already over. And I kept trying to talk about the boys I was supposed to have fallen in love with… Yasu-kun, or Sakuragi. But it did not work at all… 

~-~  
… Still …  
  
I realised that you do not know  
I realised that you are innocent  
If you had known the truth  
I doubt you would even have called me just now  
  
I don't want to stop hearing your voice  
I don't want our friendship to end…  
… just because of me  
~-~ 

You do not know anything about how I feel, do you? You are definitely clueless. Because I don't show you my feelings anyway. About the confessing to you part, I guess that will never happen. _Confession will lead to loss of friendship_. For me, that is. Especially if you will reject me, which you most probably will, anyway. We will drift further and further apart… and I do not want that to happen… 

~-~  
I'm just too afraid to confess anyway…  
… I'd have to admit, I am afraid  
~-~ 

I shall have to live with it. With the thought of being unable to express my true inner feelings for you...

Fujii entered the living room of the house which was supposed to belong to a far cousin. She was feeling rather bored and decided to take a little rest. 

That's when she spotted someone familiar at the other end of the room, really very familiar. And instantly, she recognized the figure. 

"Ayako-san!" 

-tbc- 

A/N: Actually this chapter is quite unnecessary, but I needed to ramble a bit thus used her. Btw, I think this fic will have either 2 or 3 parts. And the real story begins next chapter, I guess. Also, if you're wondering what the crap's all up there, here's the whole version of the poem. 

http://www.geocities.com/bluefalls_blog/poem1.html


End file.
